PJO truth or dare death of embarrassment
by lol.i.funny
Summary: When people play a game of Truth or dare nothing bad really happens. When u play with demigods u have a slight chance of dying... Ok I'm bad at summaries so so don't judge bitches... jeeez just read it and you'll find out wat it's about xD
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Im pretty sure this is a dream because there are faces of Annabeth all over the place. I turned around and saw the Goddess of love. Typical day for me.

"Hello Aphrodite" I said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Percy I expected you to be with annabeth by now... and I so far see no magic. So I'm going to help"

Shit.

"Percy don't cuss I know what your thinking.

Ok creepy.

I woke up the next morning and crashed into Annabeth who was about to fall down so i caught her before she could fall, after a min. I realized that I was still holding on to Annabeth. I let her go and took a step back and blushed.

"Hey Annabeth um... what's up?"

she smiled and said "Hermes cabin want to have another stupid game of truth or dare, so do you want to go?"

I thought for a second and remembered the last I played truth or dare with the Hermes kids, I ended up going back to my cabin naked.

"Will you go to?"

she smiled damn I love her smile.

"Would you think that I would be asking if I wasn't going, seaweed brain."

I grinned at her, "i take that as a yes?."

Travis and his twin Connor popped out of no where and said. "GREAT LET'S GO PERCY!"

They dragged me to there cabin... like yesterday.

The game started, and there were at least 20 kids in here.

(5min later) its my turn great...

"Dare" i said bravely. Travis looked evil and said "I dare you to kiss Annabeth Chase for at least 5 min." Im going to freaking kill that dick! I swallowed and tried to sound aaa mature as possible "Only if Annabeth agrees." I looked at her and she nodded yes. So I leaned in.

Annabeth's POV

Already three min. Can't breathe but best moment of my entire life! For some reason I wanted this to go on forever! But everything stopped when Percy's hand went up my shirt. It's only been 4 min. I gasped and pulled back. Percy looked like his head just got dipped into a volcano.

Percy slowly got up and ran back to his cabin. Gosh... i should have been the one running to my cabin. I stood there i stood there in shock and didn't move. I think i blacked out, I don't know. Travis and Connor was just staring at me. I snapped out of it when Connor got up and said "I'm going to get some ice cream." Annabeth just stood up and ran to Percy's cabin. I had to talk I him. I had to keep running. I had to really get ice cream at the moment...

**ok so on my old account I was writing this story but never continued it. Now I'm gonna finish this for u bitches xD lawl. I'll continue ASAP. Adiós mochachos!**∞


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I feel so freakin retarted. Why can't I just be a normal person like everyone in the world. Well I can't be normal cause I'm a fucking demigod...

I stayed in in bed for 30 min. until Annabeth came in. "What do you want, can't utot see I'm busy!" Why should I be talking like this, it's Annabeth in my cabin for peat sake.

"I mean hey Annabeth…." I whispered.

"Hey seaweed brain, just wanted to know if you are ok."

"Look Annabeth the question here is are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just freaked out a little that's all." She still doesn't look ok though.

"Well do feel stupid. I shouldn't have done that all. I just got nervous because I really really like you and I'm so…."

You want to know why I paused because Annabeth just smacked her lips onto mine. It went on for 10 seconds, then she pulled back

She smiled at me and start to giggle, as a slid my hand under her shirt once again. She let out a little moan. I spoke between the kiss, "Well then Wise girl, so see you enjoy having my hand up your shirt."

She rose her eyebrow, "Don't push it seaweed brain."

I rolled my eyes. "Well Annabeth, I won't push it. But can I at least push something else in?" I smirked

She punched one in the arm, "Ok let's get back to the game before you loose an eye."

"wawawait... We are going to play still?!"

"Would I be asking if we weren't?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its geek! anyway im very sorry i havent updated lately I've been busy with crap, so as your prize I'll be writing another chapter today ;) Comment, like, follow my story! PM me if u get bored! Adios (I don't speak Spanish) **

Percy's POV

When me and Annabeth walked back into the Hermes cabin we saw all of our friends sitting down eating ice cream. Everyone was having a great time, but when they all saw me and Annabeth their mouths dropped to the floor.

Connor stood up and wacked me on the back and said, "What the hell happened to you two?"

I punched Connor and said, "Nothing!"

Everyone sat on the floor and we continued our next game of truth or dare

Now it was Connor's turn. I gods I'm scared... gods please don't let him pick me.

"Percy truth or dare?"

Shit.

"Truth, so we can be safe" I said in my best imitation of Dora the Explorer"

"What did you an annabeth do earlier?" Connor smirked.

Annabeth stood up "You wanna know what me and Percy did?! Why don't we show you?" She giggled.

Before I knew it annabeth grabbed my shoulder and once again smacked her lips on mine. This time 20 seconds. Huh I can get use to this.

"There you go Connor" annabeth said. Everyone started laughing and giving Percy high fives.

"Ok my turn now. By the way Connor I won't kill you as hard as I was suppose to. But I'll still kill you."

"Truth or dare?" I asked, Nico.

"Um truth I guess."

"Ok um…. Uh… oh I got it. Nico, who do you like?"

Everyone stared at Nico. The silence was broke by all the giggling from Thalia.

"Well um, no one….."

Grover stood up, "HE IS LYING I CAN TELL!"

Nico pulled Grover's goat horn.

"Shut the fuck up goat!"

"Just tell us Nico it can't be that bad" one of the Hermes kids said.

"Fine you dicks wanna know who?! Its THALIA!"

Everyone stared at Thalia, and she looked as red as blood. Wow! I can't believe Nico likes Thalia.

"Fabulous..." Thalia whispered.

Nico turned to Thalia, and asked "Truth or Dare"

Thalia looked up, "dare"

This is about to get interesting...


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's POV:

"Thalia, I dare you to walk into the Ares cabin, naked while singing the whole entire song Boyfriend by Justin Bieber."

"WHAT THE FU.. HELL NO!" Thalia screamed.

Percy laughed and said, "Thalia you going to have to do it, or else you have to lick Chiron's bear butt."

Thalia stood up. "When did you guys come up with that rule?"

Travis sighed. "When you got here, didn't you pay attention when we where explaining the rules?"

"Maybe…" She was totally lying.

"OK FINE I WILL DO IT, BUT WHEN I GET BACK NICO, I'M GOING TO LITERALLY RIP YOUR VAIN OUT OF YOUR FOREHEAD AND HANG YOU WITH IT!"

I turned pale. Thalia walked out of the cabin got undressed and headed to the Ares cabin.

I saw everything. Man she's got som nice tits. And that ass...

When she got there she yelled, "HEY KID'S OF ARES, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Man Thalia is going to get beat up by Clarisse...she started to singing top of her lungs.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Light year fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey

If I was your boyfriend!"

Clarisse almost punched Thalia in the face but she got away. She got dressed, and when when Thalia got back she saw everyone clapping, she bowed.

I looked at Thalia and grinned. "Nice job. Hope to see more of that at the strip club" I said trying to hold in my laugh.

Thalia smiled, "Yah maybe I can drag you there with that vain of yours tied around your neck chocking you"


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

Poor Thalia... I really feel bad for her, nico is so fricken stupid. Such a man slut

"Annabeth truth or dare?" I then realized that I wasn't paying attention, till everyone started staring at me. Fuck. I'm dead meat.

"Dare" I said stupidly not thinking of the consequences that are coming.

"I dare you to go through the rest of the game nude" Everyone bursted out laughing accept me.

"Oh Thalia," I said "how can u do this to me, I helped you get out of your tree form! You know what FINE"

"I bet she wanted to" Travis whispered to Percy.

**Sorry it's a shot chapter I've been last and skool iz deep shit now so I'll try to update soon! Stay weird O_o**


End file.
